Full Circle
by Firewolfe
Summary: Life is a circle and humanity journey to survival is just that.


A/N: Ok folks this is the full story I was going to post for the contest. I hope it feels more completed.

Lisa

Disclaimer: I do not own TOS Battle Star Galactica or its characters. They all belong to Glen Larson and the corporations.

A/N: This is the story of humanity.  
By: Fire Star

Full Circle

Rating perhaps PG

Part One  
Looking down upon the man the Beings of light felt a certain guilt. Soon they would disturb his rest but there was no real options. He had to know what was to come. With a feeling of great sadness they sent the warnings. Or rather they let the dark one send his taunts to their chosen champion. This desire to taunt and mock was their best chance to warn their champion of what was to come because as always they could not directly interfere until evil had played its games. The beings of light knew they could only help when a human chose freely to walk the path of rightness and rejected evil. Humanity had been gifted by God with a free will and they were forbidden to force their choices.

There was a sudden feeling of panic: it was actually far more than that, a feeling of cold dread washed over the man as he laid in his opulent bed. If anyone would have told him, he would awake in a cold sweat and terrified on this of all days he would have laughed. He had come to bed exhausted, but strangely happy. This was perhaps the greatest day of his life and he had went to bed with not a worry in the world. He rose from his bed stumbled to the refresher tripping and banging into the wall. He looked back and sighed with relief. His beloved wife Illya was in a deep sleep his night terror and jerking awake had not disturbed her. His mind drifted back over this day which should have been the happiest of their lives. Today he had been crowned the Ninth Lord of Kobol and he and his beloved wife Illya would rule a world that was truly blessed by the one true God. He staggered into the refresher his terror still fresh from his vision/nightmare and his body not wanting to obey his commands. The he looked into the mirror and was shocked to see grey streaking his thick dark black hair. He had just turned thirty. He turned on the tap and water came rushing out. He splashed the icy cold water upon his face and looked again. He now knew that the nightmare he had seen was true. Because the angel or being in his vision had seen has said that this would be the proof. He sighed and brushed his hair back. Tired dark green eyes took in his appearance, he was not a vain man and he the grey was nothing to worry himself about except for his nightmare. The being had laughed at him and said his world would fall when his hair was fully white. That there was nothing he could do to save his world or his people, humanity would be his to control. He had been terrified and cried out for help. When he was about to be crushed a brilliant light had come between him and the dark being. That being of light protected him and said yes the vision was true but , humans had free will. He could chose to fight and while he might not save his world or even all his people his children would live on. The thirteen tribes of man would be shattered and scatter to the stars but, if he chose to fight humanity would live on. He had awoken then afraid and thinking it was all a dark dream. Yet his hair showed the first streaks of grey and his eyes had darkened. However, it did not bode well because if he believed his dreams then by the time his hair had turned fully grey his world would be a wasteland and his people would scatter to the stars. He believed the being of light because the alternative was that humanity would die. As he left the refresher and reentered his bedroom Illya came to his side. She moved into his arms and noticed he was shaking. She held him for a moment offering him her strength. "What troubles your dreams my husband?"

With a deep and regretful sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think perhaps this should wait until morning." He held her and tried to convince himself that in the morning this would all be a bad dream. For a little while longer he could simply be a man who had no worries and the nightmare could be ignored. Illya however, was concerned. She held him and said. "My, Lord I am your wife and help mate. It is my right to ease you. Tell me what causes you to awake in terror. I am here for you always My beloved Adam."

Lord Adam sighed and knew that Illya had been awake and only chose to spare his feelings earlier. She had merely given him the time to gather himself together. He knew she was right this concerned her as much as it did him. He kissed her forehead and said. "I will order some java and we can talk about this then."

He was almost sorry she had called his name because for a moment he had just been a man whose beloved wife held him and cared for him. There had been no politics and no cares. It had just been the two of them and they were together as one. He almost longed to go back to that place a place where he was just a man nightmare or not. A place where he was simply a man who held his beautify wife in his arms. Illya however; reminded him he was so much more.

"Beloved you are the Ninth Lord of Kobol and together we can face anything." Illya said leaning him to the small sitting area. Lord Adam smiled despite all that had happened and knew deep in his soul that no matter what was to come he was a lucky man. The lord accepted her hand and let her guide him t sit. He pulled her into his arms as he took a seat. Lord Adam held his beloved and the fear receded and he knew together they would find a way to stop the nightmare.

"Illya beloved I am afraid." Lord Adam said. "I have seen the future of humanity and Kobol and it is very dark."  
Illya held her husband and sighed. She knew that he was perhaps the best man she had ever known. Their marriage had begun as a way to create peace between the tribes yet she was not sorry for it. She had grown to love this man and was proud to be his. She would stand by his side and be his strength whenever he was wary. She held him and said softly. "Tell me, there is nothing we can not face together. It is the reason God made men and women to share the burdens as well as the joy. We have had the joy of today now together we will face the challenges of tomorrow. "

Adam sighed and began to tell her his dark dream. Illya listened but said nothing. As the revelation came about she felt silent tears fall. Both of them loved their world deeply. To them all of humanity should be brothers and sisters. Yet, they knew humans were weak and often vain creatures. It saddened her that some would seek to gain power and wealth at the expense of others. She held him offering her and support as she said. "We will do all we can to prevent this darkness. If we fail then we will do all we can to save those who would be true to God and humanity. Now my beloved come to bed. We must be rested to face this new challenge."  
Adam smiled a little sadly but knew Illya was correct. They would do all they could and in the end it would be up to their people to chose the correct path.

Part Two  
The day broke and the Ninth Lord and his lady rose. Both were refreshed as they had found solace in each other's arms. The sun shone brightly and it was a new day. Adam walked out and knew he was not going to let evil win. This was his world and the humans on it were his to love and protect. He would do all he could to save them even as he prepared for t he end. He summoned his advisers and knew he would have to prepare for the time when his people would leave this world forever. There were ships to be built and supplies to be gathered. While he had every intention of stopping the disaster he was not going to be naive. He would have a plan to save those he could. Humanity would not be destroyed because the Dark One chose to cast his greedy eyes on their home world.

Adam looked over his court of advisers. He knew many did not like the fact that he had risen to the throne They did not like what he was about to do. He was never the heir but fate had a strange way of altering destiny. Adam had been a first son but of a second marriage. He had until recently merely been a pawn in the great game of uniting their world. Adama knew that humanity was only just now uniting and would need more than an iron fist to remain united. He had not liked his brother but he had respected him. Draco had been a man driven to unite humanity by any means necessary. He had fought many wars to gain that objective and the cost had been bloody and high.

Draco had in the end gathered all the tribes to him except the thirteenth. That tribe had fought the hardest and refused to bend to the might of his armies. Draco had respected this and wanted them all the more for their resistance. Adam had then been called upon to make a marriage alliance. Draco had already been sealed and the Lord of the Thirteenth tribe would not allow his only child to be sealed to a married man. He had wanted her to be the first and perhaps the only wife of the man she sealed with. Draco had not been happy but he had needed peace. War was draining and it had damaged much. So he had commanded his younger brother to seal with Princess Illya and create a peace that would finally unite the tribes of man. However, peace was never simple or easy. After the accord and marriage had been completed they had returned to the capital. Draco had left them off and then flow alone to his palace. It was then that tragedy struck. The shuttle Draco was flying crashed in the dessert and his brother was lost. They had searched for many centons but no trace could be found. Draco had been swallowed by the dessert. Adam kept this in mind as he looked over the advisors. Most thought he was to soft and kind.

He was a man of God not of war like his brother. It was a well known fact that Adam would have become a priest if his brother had not needed him for the alliance. This fact made many see him as weak. They forgot that Lord Adam had excelled at the arts of war. It was only that he preferred the way of peace. Adam had chosen to serve his people as a peacemaker because he wanted humanity to choose to be one. Forcing the issue to his mind would only cause war and strife. Humans had to feel they had a say in their lives and destinies or they would become angry and fight back. While Adam understood the reason Draco fought and a part of him almost agreed he had always believed there had to be a better way. It was why he had agreed to the marriage to Illya. He smiled as he still considered that one of his best choices ever.  
Adam walked over to the large room that had the members who represented his people sitting there. He knew his proposed changes might anger many but it was necessary. It was not practical to have so many working on important issues, just as it was foolish to have only one man rule. He wanted his people to have a voice in their government but it had to be in a way that was not overly cumbersome, but it also had to have a way for him to reign them in."Have you all chosen?" Adam asked. This much he was willing to give. He would not have the people accuse him of choosing puppets.

"Yes my lord." A tall well built man named Aries said It was clear he was the spokesmen.. "We have. The others have merely come to offer their support. We are the ones who will be our tribes voices. It is our right and duty."

Adam smiled as he watched eleven people step forward. He almost smiled as he noted that they were the heads of the tribes or their offspring. He should have expected this. Yet, he had given them a choice so he could hardly cry foul now. In a way it was wise because they would seek the best for their tribes and he had to admire their willingness to come here even when they were uncertain what he wanted with them. Adam looked over as Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces and Terran Joined Aries and himself. He motioned them a large round table. Each had a number on it. The leaders all took their places and he moved to the head of the table and took his seat. "I claim this seat in the name of Capricorn. I will call it after my father Capri Sagan."

There was a mummer of assent as he took his place. The leaders also seemed to relax as they began to see that this might well be a good thing. "We are gathered here today to work on the future of our world. We are thirteen tribes of men but we are all family and human." Adam looked over the people who had taken their seats."Let us face the truth my people we are all family and the decent and fighting must stop so we can be stronger. To that end I have created this council. While each tribe will be allowed to have their own customs and laws it is my hope that we can create unity on issues that affect us all. This Council of the Thirteen shall be the people's voices. While I am Lord of all of Kobol I am but one man. I shall need your wisdom and insight to rule wisely. I hope you will all agree to help me."

There was a stunned silence. It was Terran Illya's father who spoke first."This will be a ruling council?" It was a question and al waited for the Ninth Lord's answer.

"I am the Lord of Kobol and I know that I must rule. However, I am but one man and I do not know all of my people as well as I should. Each of you have a deep understanding of your own people and your customs. I would like to learn more and take your advice. While I will rule I am not so foolish as not to seek the wisdom of those who have more knowledge then I do. I will often let this council make decisions and I believe in time it will rule all of our peoples. However, for now I seek a wise council and a chance for all of our people to become one. "

Adam motioned to his aid to come forward. The young page carried a tray that had thirteen boxes on it. Adama removed one and opened it. He showed it to the others who were seated around the table. "This is a seal of Kobol. It represents my duty to my tribe but more importantly my connection to this tribunal and council. This symbol is a part of my duty to all of humanity. Before me are twelve other medallions. If you choose to accept them and then know you will be sworn to protect not only your tribe but all the tribes of man."

Terran rose and without question said, "I accept. What oath must I take?"

Adam looked around and noted the leaders were considering his words. They weighed the idea of having a voice in government with the idea that they would have to serve all of humanity. Aries spoke once more. "Lord Adam is right we must work together."  
"I agree with that. Our differences are destroying us."Aquarius said. "We should take this oath together. Perhaps we should decide what we shall swear to?"

"It should be simple and clear."Taurus suggested. "An oath to serve all of humanity and to represent our own tribes as best we can and to follow true path."

"Agreed, simple is best." Scorpio said. "It will cause less debate."  
Adam smiled and said. "How about this I Lord/Lady...Swear upon my life and honor to serve and defend the children of Kobol and my people to the best of my ability so help me God(S)."

Adam looked around and Virgo spoke next. "I think this will be our first vote. I say Aye. The oath is simple and straight forward. It can offend none as it speaks of God in general and we all serve them in one form or another. I second Lord Adam's oath."

Adam looked around the table and one by one the leaders said Aye. Adam grinned and said cheekily."See we can work together. After all we are family."

The table broke out in a laugh. Adam passed the boxes around giving each member their seal. He prayed that t his would prevent the dark dream because it would hopefully unite his people. A united people would not wages so devastating a war against each other. He watched with pride and joy as each tribal leader swore the oath.

Part Three

They had tried. He had built the council of the Thirteen to save humanity. Yet in the end it had not mattered. They could solve the political issues but humans always had to fight their base instincts. Adam watched as the ships lifted off. He watched as the tribes of man shattered. A part of him was deeply saddened and yet deep down he knew it had to be this way. The Thirteenth tribe was leaving Kobol. A part of him wanted desperately to go with them. Yet how could he? If he left then this those left behind would have no hope. He watched as the ship left carrying his youngest son. Adama would lead the way with his wife Eve and they would help find a new world. if all went well they would return and perhaps it would be in time to save them from their world dying. Adam watched with sad eyes as his eldest Apollo turned and walked to his side. He would stay and help try to save humanity. It had not been an easy choice but in the end Adama and Eve had to leave. Adama was the heir to the Terran seal and as such he had the right to save his people. He had not made the choice lightly but in the end saving even one branch of humanity had been better than losing them all. For a moment Adam felt pure hatred.

However ,he took a calming breath. Hate was the dark ones tool and he would not embrace it. Seventy yearns had passed since his first nightmare and he knew that despite all their efforts Kobol would fall. Illya came to his side. As always she gave him her unwavering support and love. He pulled her close and whispered. "We will survive this too."

"I know, and Adama will be safe." Illya said sadly. "I am just sorry we will not meet our grandchildren."

"Cain will be born on a world free of the dark one. It is best beloved. I am just gratified that the Terrans are following our son. I wish that we could send the Capricans as well."

"Some have gone Adam as have many from other tribes. Humanity will be well represented. It is just sad that they feel they must flee."

"Our son and his family follow the true God as we do. They have no place here now that the cult of Diablo is growing. I should have insisted that you go with them." Adam said sadly.

"I would never leave you. We are together at the end. There are a few ships that will soon leave from the other tribes. While they are not as large a number some of our people will survive. The dark one will not win because all of humanity will not be gone. " Illya pointed out.

"A few dozen ships," Adam said. "I would feel better if they went with Adama."  
"I know... they must find their own way. Adam they are not willing to follow a lord at this time. The Seal holders wish to rule alone and Adama wanted to rebuild the council. Besides it is not wise to place all of humanity in one place."

Adam looked at her and knew she was speaking the truth. Like him Illya had often had visions. He just hoped she was correct because the shattering of their people had to be for a good reason. He kissed her and led her back in. Once more they would try to find a way to communicate with the Dark one. Perhaps he would stop this madness. Humans needed Kobol and it made no sense to destroy it. While he hated the evil one he accepted that humans had free will and he refused to become as dark as the evil one to keep his throne. One more time he would seek peace. If that did not work then he would end the evil Metosphlies .

He might prefer peace but he could wage war. He just would not kill without a real reason to do so. Believing in a false god was not a crime until it affects the innocent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Metosphlies smiled. Another village burned and he had more souls. Soon he would rule this world. Peace would come when all served him. He would glory in humanity's pain. Their champion was weak and he would revel in his defeat and feast on his bones.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Apollo watched as the last ship was loaded. He went to his family and begged his mother and father to come along. "Please join us. You cannot stay here."

Adam smiled sadly."I must, we will buy you time to leave. Go, save our people. Those ships are all that is left of the twelve tribes that are good and pure. Have faith in yourself and Athena. Keep your sons Noah and Zach safe. They are the future we will deal with the dark one. If we win we shall follow you."

"Father the dark one is here." Athena said as she came in. "I have sent him to the dining hall."

"Thank you Athena. Go now Apollo your mother and I have a guest to see too. Come Athena join us." Adam said.

Athena smiled and followed. She looked at her brother and said. "Have courage. I will protect them the dark one will fall I swear it."

Apollo nodded and left knowing he would never see them alive again.

Part Four

Metosphlies cursed long and loud. The meeting had been a ruse. He could not believe he had let the old man fool him. His only comfort had been that he had taken his life after he had watched his beloved wife die screaming. The dead lord was of no use so he kicked the body aside. He had to destroy the daughter now. No one could be left to challenge him. He stormed out not believing he had been fooled. He was the prince of lies. It was impossible that he had been deceived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Athena closed the tomb and sealed it. She handed the seal to a small boy who ran with it. She turned to face the dark ones forces and said. "Shall we dance?"

The battle had been bloody and long. Yet the Ninth lord's daughter had won. She fell alongside the tomb. The sand would soon claim her body. Athena did not mind. Her father and mother were safely inside. They would find peace in the afterlife and perhaps she had made amends for falling for the evil one. Her father's seal was now on its way to Apollo and the house of Sagan was secure. She sent a silent prayer that all would be as faithful to it as Apollo and Adam had been.

Part Five

"No, It is gone." Adama cried. The great pyramid rocked as the lasers hit it. The stone texts fell from the wall. Adama cried out as Apollo called from the door.

"Father we have to leave. The Cylons!"

Adama let himself be pulled away as the ceiling collapsed pinning the traitor Baltar. He tried to save him bit the rock was too heavy.  
"Father we have to go."Apollo said he was far less forgiving then Adama was. With a last look and sad resignation Adama left the traitor a man he had once called friend behind. He only prayed he could remember the writing when he meditated later. That is if they had a later. The battle for Kobol might well be humanities last. He sent a prayer to the heavens for a miracle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can barely stand Captain." Tigh said.  
"Sir a Viper is flown from the seated position." Boomer said with a dark humor.

Tigh looked at the Red Squadron leader and smiled warily. He has been spending way too much time with Starbuck. Thank the Lords for that. "Go, do what you can."

Boomer nodded fighting the dizziness as he lead his men to defend the last of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. Lord help they this was going to be one hell of a fight. In the end they won as the Cylons had been caught off guard but the additional vipers sick pilots or not they still were better than the machines. Or perhaps they were simply more desperate in the end it hardly mattered they lived to see another day.

Part Six

One yearn later-

Adama took the hand of American president. He could not believe that he was on Earth. He swallowed hard as Cain and Apollo flanked him. Tigh stood at his left and looked on. Ever his faithful friend and companion taking no risk with the man he knew saved them all.

The American president looked at him and smiled. "Welcome to Earth Commander Adama. You are welcome here. My wife will be here shortly."

Adama smiled at this. "Thank you Mr. President." It seemed odd to be meeting an elected official. He had hoped to meet a seal holder. He sighed perhaps it was asking too much. "I look forward to meeting her."

The president smiled as he was joined by his wife. Adama froze as the first lady came to join her husband. "I am sorry I was delayed. I forgot something. I believe that this might perhaps make you feel more at ease?" She touched the medallion around her neck.

Adama was looked on in shock. Cain chuckled and said. "Well it looks like we are not so alone Adama old friend. It is an honor to meet you Lady Faith." Cain bowed to the Lady with a smirk on his face.

The first lady smiled and said. "Indeed not Commander Cain. I hold this seal in the name of my people and it is good to know that some keep their word. That the house of Sagan lives on and that some are still faithful to it."

Cain blushed at this and Adama had to hide a smile. Cain was a faithful friend even if he was exasperating at times.

Her husband looked on slightly confused. He had seen the medallion before but until now it never seemed significant. To him it was just a piece of jewelry passed down from his wife's Native American grandmother. It had never seemed all that important. He now noted that his guests each wore a similar medallion. "Faith?"

"I will explain later Jacob. Just know that we can trust these men as they are family." She said softly. "Welcome to Terra, and we are not as defenseless as we appear to be. Oh and Commanders I know what this means and so do my people. The rest of the world well not so much. "

Cain grinned and knew that humanity had just gotten a welcome break. Well they would deal. After all nothing could be as bad as the Council of the Twelve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacob Ryan the president of the United States smiled as he introduced their visitors to the world. He was still reeling from the news his wife's family were descended from aliens. All right that all of humanity was but he knew it did not matter. They had a war to fight. His wife's family would lead the way. It was ironic that the visitors from the sky were her relatives. Talk about different in-laws. He smiled maybe it was a good sign because if they could get along after millions of years apart humans of Earth should find a way right?

Then of course there was the fact that his wife's people had raised a ship larger then he had ever imagined possible. He wondered if maybe some were wondering why it had not been raised to greet Columbus? He grinned at that thought. Then again maybe they had chose to try for peace. He shuttered as the Armageddon rose to defend humanity along with the Atlantis, Aries and Mars. The war ships made battlestars seem like small shuttles the American kind. He almost felt pity for the Cylons as the warrior awoke and sprang to humanity's defense. He knew there would be a price for his people's mistakes but for the moment the warriors of Terra would take their rage out on the machines which upon reflection was probably a good thing.

Part Seven

The war had been bloody and costly. Humanity had won. Earth was safe and the Cylons were defeated for now. Earth would be the new human home world. They would cleanse it and make it whole. The tribes of man were one once more and they would rebuild Earth and then reclaim their lost worlds. Adama felt hope and peace. He walked Kobol once more and laid a wreath at the base of a burned out pyramid. He owned the Ninth Lord. His instructions had led them home. Kobol may not be fit for humans but he would leave flowers. It was the least that could be done. They had come full circle now. Finding Earth from the directions of Kobol and now they would use Kobol to guide them home to the Twelve Colonies of man. It was fitting. Adama wondered if the Caprican lord Apollo had felt this torn when leaving his home. He hoped not because in the end it had been a worthwhile journey. Now it was his turn to go to the colonies. Like Cain said it was destiny to use this world to save humanity. The dark one would be defeated and humans would live and spread and the dark one would lose. Somehow Adama had a feeling Lord Adam would approve. He had led his people to Earth and now he was leading all the tribes of man back to the Colonies. They would reclaim them and the human race would end the Cylons rule forever. When the Cylons fell so would Metosphlies hold on this dimension? Humans had free will but they were rarely fooled twice. They would use their hard one knowledge to save themselves and those they had left in the colonies. Adama knew he would win because he had dreamed it. He smiled and said. "Thank you Lord Adam for saving us I am going home now to my Illya."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama approached what had once been his home. He walked to a tall tree to a small stone.

"Adama?" A voice called.  
He spun around and grabbed the woman calling him. "Illya?"  
The beings of light smiled the circle was now complete and they paid their debt to the family that saved humanity. The Sagan line had stayed true and it was fitting that the leader of the line be made whole after he saved humanity.

The End.


End file.
